Dark Obsessions
by Lady Evanescence
Summary: Previously called 'Trapped In Time', rewritten. When Hermione's parents are stripped from her life, she looks towards her friends for help. But what happens when even the people closest to her can't save her from herself...and worse, the young Dark Lord?
1. The Escape To Recovery

Chapter 1: The Escape to Recovery

Hermione hadn't slept that night. She was certain she would never feel the comfort of a restful night's sleep when she started to hear yelling coming from the room behind her. Hermione's new foster mother had been drinking again. She missed her parents terribly. Hot tears began to drip from her grief-stricken eyes again as she began to revisit the day it had all changed.

Soon after leaving the train station from her 5th year at Hogwarts, she was informed that her parents had been killed in a car accident on the way to pick her up. The image of the police confronting her with the news still haunted her. At this point she couldn't decide what it was that was keeping her from sleeping. The lingering memories being replayed constantly through her mind, or the shouting that was starting to make her ears ring. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to tolerate it much longer. She threw the covers off herself and reached for her shoes. She found it had become harder to move very fast. Each and every one of her limbs screamed in agony as she tried to get dressed out of her nightclothes. The beatings had started fairly early since she had arrived to their home. Earlier that day, she received her yearly letter from the headmaster giving her a list of supplies to buy for the next year. She had held high hopes that he would allow her to go to Diagon Alley to buy her supplies, but he merely thought of it as another lie to escape him and his awful wife. He made it clear that if she ever told anyone that he was beating her, he would kill her. It hadn't taken her long to figure out their game. They had taken her in only so that they could get a hand on the money they would supposedly need to support her. They had completely missed the part about support.

The voices steadily grew angrier. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the drawer from the their dresser being opened. There was only one drawer in that room, and she knew very well what lay inside it. She had made it her business to know everything that went on in that house.

She darted for the window, her heart racing beneath her chest causing her whole body shake. She could hear the sound of the two wrestling the battle out to get to her room. Thunderous footsteps echoed through the hall, each fighting to stop the other. Hermione knew what her foster mother was on the verge of doing. She had had the feeling that it would only be a matter of time before it came to this. The window abruptly stopped halfway, nearly shattering to pieces. Hermione felt the little strength she had left fail her as the remaining shards of glass stubbornly stood in place blocking her only get away. She snatched one of her many books stacked upon her desk to throw at the window breaking it free, but just as she lifted it behind her head, ready to throw it, a searing pain shot through her right shoulder. The second bullet missed her by just inches, causing the window to shatter before her into thousands of pieces. She grabbed ahold of the windowpane and was half out when gunfire tore through the sound of heaving breaths. Not only had the force from the shot thrust her through the window, but it also left with a horrific gash in her arm below her wounded shoulder to remember it by. Trying to ignore the awful throbbing and endless bleeding coming from her entire right side, she managed to gather herself together. Holding her arm close to her chest while running for dear life, the tired cries of her aching body began to give way, but the threatening sound of gunshots still being fired behind her sent a rush of energy through her legs. They had all fortunately missed her, but the invisible scars were there to stay. The night air soon left Hermione alone in the wilderness…with nothing but the silence of the woods to ease her.

It was not long before Harry and Ron began to invade her train of thought. She needed them now more than ever. Hermione became overcome with emotion as her mind began to dwell on all the people she held dear. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and cry, but she restrained herself. Even guilt was among the many feelings she had to endure. She had been forbidden to even write to them both all summer. Not to mention her foster parents sold her owl for a quick buck. Although, she had been clever enough to hide her trunk and things in the woods so that when the time was right, she could run off with them. But her arm was in too much pain to even be able to make her hand into a fist. Blood was pouring everywhere, drenching her clothes. All she could handle doing when she finally got to her trunk was pull out her wand, which was all she needed. She had read in her third year on how to make a portkey and had already decided where she would go. She could have cared less about what the professors would say once the word had passed around that she had used magic outside of school. She only hoped that they would see that she had good reason…or at least understand how desperate she was.

Without a moment to loose, she began reciting the spell…trying her best to keep her voice from shaking. Before she knew it, the wind around her was whirling in frenzy and familiar surroundings began to envelope her. She had reached the Burrow!

* * *

Picking herself up onto the couch, Hermione began to take in her surroundings. The soft sound of the clock ticking and the fresh scent of country air flowed through her senses telling her that she had made it. With her arm still held tightly to her chest, and sweat as well as blood soaking her body, she breathed a long and steady sigh. Her vision became blurry again while her eyes filled with fresh drops of sorrow.

Hermione's pulse jumped when she heard the soft pitter-patters of someone's steps gracing the cold wooden floor. A head slowly peered from behind the corner. She immediately knew it was Harry. Rather than feeling frightening by the wand pointed straight for her heart, she felt relief that he had made to the Burrow for the summer. Still dressed in his pajamas, he gradually turned around the corner to gaze upon the intruder…probably expecting it to be someone possessing pure evil. But the gleaming moon revealed someone else to him…someone he was not expecting to see; and covered in blood nonetheless. Gasping in shock, he stumbled backward into the wall. Almost from surprise more than fright.

"Hermione!" he yelled, waking the whole house. He grabbed the nearest blanket he could find and wrapped it around her arm tightly. He held her close to his side letting her cry into his shoulder, waiting for everyone to come running down the stars. It sounded like a stampede running down the stairs. Ron was the next show up, followed by Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred and George and lastly Mr. Weasley whom all gasped when they took sight of Hermione…as well as her condition.

"Hermione! What happened?" Ron screamed. He ran by her side helping Harry cover her with more blankets.

Mr. Weasley rushed over to her aid as well. He grabbed his wand preparing to help with her wounded arm.

"Hermione, what happened to you? Talk to us, dear!" Mrs. Weasley pleaded.

"Hermione, why haven't you been writing? We never heard from you after you left the station. We've been worried sick! Then you show up like this?" Ron wanted to go on, but was stopped as George put his hand on his shoulder telling him to quit. Mr. Weasley took Hermione's arm gently into this hand.

"This is beyond my repair, Hermione. We are going to have to take you to the hospital." Said Mr. Weasley.

Before Hermione get a single word out, she felt herself slip away into a deep sleep.

* * *

The following few days were spent making trips all over town. They wasted no time in taking Hermione to St. Mungo's hospital to be treated. Although the healers claimed she would be back to her old self in a matter of weeks, Hermione had already begun making a fine recovery as she slept. She would have to wear a sling for a week or so, but there was nothing that the proper amount of potions and spells could not heal over time.

Mr. Weasley had made many trips back and forth from the Burrow to the hospital to see how Hermione was doing. He also made a special trip to the orphanage Hermione had stayed at before they placed her with those awful people. The story then began to unfold. After he had learned the full events of Hermione's summer, he went straight to Professor Dumbledore to tell him what had happened. He was quite stunned by the situation, especially since he had not even heard of the deaths of Hermione's parents. After a great deal of consideration, Professor Dumbledore had made arrangements so that Hermione could stay with the Weasleys until she graduated from Hogwarts; during the summers and breaks and such she would make trips to the Burrow. He wanted to be sure Hermione would be safe and well taken care of.

After three days, Hermione finally awoke in the hospital bed and the first person she saw was asleep in a chair next to her. His head lay by hers on her bed holding her hand. She couldn't help but suppress a smile at the sight of Harry like he this. He slowly began to stir sitting straight up when he saw Hermione looking straight at him, thankfully awake!

"You okay?" he asked.

"No, not exactly...but I will be soon." She said smiling.

"Yes, you most certainly will! Harry and I will make sure of that," said Ron as he walked in. "Dad told us what happened. He went to the orphanage you stayed at and found out everything. Why didn't you ever tell us? Why didn't you write Hermione? We would have come and got you!" he asked.

"He threatened that if I told anyone what happened in that house he would kill me. They sold my owl, and Crookshanks! I wanted to owl you and ask for your help, but they wouldn't hear it. They thought I was lying about having other people being willing to take care of me. I couldn't get away from them until now."She reluctantly broke into tears again. She couldn't remember a time that she had cried so much. The past few months had been full of nothing but misery.

"Well I can assure you that nothing of the sort will be happening again." Mr. Weasley had walked into the room. "You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you like. Professor Dumbledore has already approved of it."

"Really?" said Hermione, smiling in relief.

"Really."

* * *

Time seemed to go by quicker while Hermione recovered at the Burrow. Hermione had grown to love the Burrow just as much as Harry did, if not more. She had forgotten how much joy she could get out the simpler things…talking to Ginny every night before going to bed, debating the somewhat sillier side of things with Ron, and the deeper side of things with Harry. She also took pleasure in knowing that Harry liked to discuss certain things with her just the same. He just chose not to show it. She thought perhaps the reason he understood so much was because he had gone through the same thing before every day of his life and not just one summer like she had endured. She knew through and through that he completely understood her when she would have an occasional break down. She was thankful that he was around, along with everyone else. Having people there for her again was a blessed feeling. After going through so many months without someone to care about her, she welcomed the new feelings of hope and gratitude.

Hermione was thrilled when the time came to head for Diagon Alley. She had been needing new reading material for weeks now. But nothing could have made her smile more than when she caught sight of Hogwarts again, glowing through the enchanted night sky. She had a new sense of protection as soon as she walked through the great hall. For a moment, she almost felt herself on the verge of crying again. There was once time she had thought she would never see it again. But self-restraint had become her strong point. Although she could not stop herself from smiling every time she caught sight of a familiar face. A feast made for a king laid out before her in the grand hall for dinner, and she did not intend on letting it go to waste. She couldn't remember the last time she had let herself go when it came to food.

With Harry and Ron by her side, they began walking to the common room. Hermione's began to slow, and soon she was trailing behind them both. Something was causing her mind to drift away…or…someone.

"Hermione…" came a soft voice. An inviting voice… She tried to quicken her pace to keep up with Harry and Ron, but her thoughts became clouded. "Hermione…come to me. I'm waiting for you." Hermione stopped as the voice took control of her senses. Her eyes closed welcoming a dream like vision. "My dear, my dear…I've been waiting too long." A cold shiver took control of her body and turned her head to the door beside her. The world seemed to pause for one long moment. "Come to me…" Then it vanished. Hermione's feet were frozen in place. Alone and in a daze, she felt her mind had been toyed with. Curiosity was the only thing keeping her from moving away. 

"Come one Hermione! We'll be in trouble if were late to bed!" said Ron urgently. The sudden sound if his voice seemed to snap her back to reality.

"I know, I just have to go to the restroom. I'll catch up with you later. I'll meet you in the common room." she replied. Hermione paused for second when she saw the face Harry was making. It was one she knew quite well… it was one of concern.

"Uh, Hermione, shouldn't you be going into a different bathroom?" Harry had always been cautious when going near this part of the school. It was the same restroom that Moaning Myrtle haunted… the same restroom that beheld the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Oh please, that's ancient history, I'll be fine. I'll be there in a few minutes." And with that she opened the door she walked in. Ron just shrugged and gave Harry one of those looks that just said, 'Oh well'. Both continued to the common room feeling a little uncomfortable. Had they given it another thought they might have stopped her. Considering the close eye they had had on her as of late, they should have.

Hermione closed the door behind her and stepped in just far enough to see that it was empty. Within moments she felt her mind drifting away again into a place she felt she knew somehow. This someone had control of her mind in a way that made her feel like she was floating. The air became thick and a quiet stillness haunted the room. She tried to speak to this stranger who seemed to know that pathways of her mind by heart. She knew he was listening.

_"Where are you?"_ she thought through to herself, trying to reach him… the one who was causing her body to sway through the trance he had left her in.

_"Patience, my dear. I am coming for you."_

* * *

AN: This story was previously called Trapped In Time before I decided to start re-writing it. Looking back on it months after I had first posted it, I couldn't help but cringe reading over how poorly it was written. It came to the point where every time I received a review I would think to myself, "I wander if they noticed too?" So here it is. Hopefully it will be more pleasing than the past version.

I live off feedback, so please let me know what you think! **Read & Review!**


	2. Arising Fear

**Chapter Two: Arising Fear**

Seconds stretched into minutes, and minutes stretched into what seemed like hours since she had heard the voice. Feeling a little unnerved and somewhat uncomfortable, she leaned against the stone wall of the lavatory. She didn't even know what she was waiting for that left her feeling so nervous.

Closing her eyes in a daze, she saw someone in her mind's eye. He was a dark figure with fine features of a long frame. He watched her stare at him with curiosity. Something in his eyes captured her. The grimness hidden within his blank expression would frighten others at first glance, but Hermione was not afraid. There was softness there. It was well hidden, but it was there. He moved toward her walking slowly, but as soon as he was close enough to touch, he disappeared before her into thin air, along with the aura he possessed. Startled, Hermione opened her eyes. And he was there again, right before her very eyes. He stared directly into her eyes while she stared straight back into his trying to read his expression once more. She couldn't tell at first glance, but something lingered in his eyes this time that she didn't like. So captivated by the way his eyes entranced her, she allowed her mind to drift. The rush came so suddenly that it took Hermione by surprise. The young man took her hand, stroking her smooth skin within his hold.

Breaking their eye contact, he glanced down at her hand gently cradled in his. Almost immediately Hermione remembered where she was. Taking her hand back, she saw his expression change from one of affection to anger. Judging by the look on his face now, she thought it would be a good time to leave as fast as she could. She could not believe she had let him touch her like that. She felt her face turn a bright shade of red from embarrassment.

Stepping to one side, Hermione tried to get around him only to be blocked. She tried again he blocked her way. Beginning to loose her patience after she tried again to get around him, Hermione put on a stern face to match his own.

"Will you please let me pass? I have to get back to my friends before they start to worry," she said trying her best to sounds forceful. But he could sense the tenseness in her voice. A very sly grin crept upon his face, sending an unearthly chill down Hermione's spine. She couldn't place what it was about this man that made her so nervous, but she felt herself begin to tremble.

"I think your friends are the last thing you should be worrying about." He said.

Not even waiting to let his threatening words sink in, Hermione took advantage of the moment and quickly looped around him, reaching for the door. She dug deep in her pocket searching for her wand, but it wasn't there. She quickly tried to think through her options if he had somehow locked the door without her knowing it. There were no other exits around that she was aware of.

Upon hearing him utter something under his breath, she grasped the door handle and held on tight. She prepared herself to make a mad dash to the common room. But Hermione didn't even get the chance to pull it open. She felt an unearthly force snatch the back of her robes. It lifted her completely off her feet and slammed her into the back wall. It held her there long enough for her to cry out in excruciating pain before dropping her back to the stone floor. Her shoulder now lay beneath her in an awkward position. Blackness nearly overcame her eyes as she resisted the urge to pass out. She tried desperately to stand before her attacker, but her legs would not move. She couldn't even manage to roll herself off her throbbing shoulder. Her back kept her from making any sharp movements. The only thing she could move at this point was her eyes.

The man stood towering over her as she whimpered in pain. For a moment she thought he was going to start kicking her, but he just stood there in silence. When he began to speak, his voice was like ice.

"I have been waiting a long time for you to finally arrive, Hermione. You can't possibly imagine how long. I must admit I had hoped you would have put up more of a fight when you saw it was me, but now I gather you do not recognize me. Allow me to refresh your memory."

Hermione's mind began to drift once again. Her senses flowed through what felt like a deep sleep… only she was watching herself…from someplace else. Like an awkward dream, she saw herself in her 2nd year. Her bushy hair and deep brown eyes made Hermione sure it was her own small form she was watching. But she wasn't moving. A mirror was raised in her hand away from her face. That was when Hermione realized what she was seeing. She was lying in the hospital wing…petrified by the basilisk that once haunted the school just a few years ago.

Her eyes opened with fear. She knew that voice now. It was the voice of none other than Tom Riddle…no…Lord Voldemort. She was facing the Dark Lord, Voldemort, her worst fear and Harry's worst enemy. But he wasn't the dreadfully hideous looking man she thought he would be. He was younger and appeared to be around her age, give or take a couple years.

Hermione's thoughts raced trying to search for a reason…a reason as to why he would hunt her down like this. What had she done to get on his bad side? Was he using her to get to Harry? She pondered if she could possibly be his bait. But most of all, where _was_ Harry? Where _was_ Ron? Wouldn't they have come to look for her by now? She had been gone too long as it was. Why hadn't they started looking for her yet? Wouldn't this be the opportune moment for them to walk in?

"Ah, yes, now you see. You do know me, and I know you. Quite a shock I suppose. Perhaps I should just leave you here. I wander how long you will last before you die of internal bleeding." His voice almost teased her as he spoke.

"N-n-no," was all she could manage to get out. He laughed a cold, harsh, and soft laugh at her desperation.

"No? You don't want me to leave? My, this is interesting." A small grin crept upon his face now. He knelt down towards her and wiped the tear off her delicate cheek. She cringed at the feeling of his touch. It was soft and yet chilling to the inner core. "I'm the man you have feared in your dreams for years. And yet, you want me to stay…_here_…with _you_?"

Another tear fell down Hermione's face. It trickled down toward her hair that sprawled across the hard stone floor. He wiped it away gently as it fell. She knew in the back of her mind that he would not let her survive this encounter.

"Well, of course we can't stay here. We'll have to go somewhere a little more private." He said.

Hermione began to tremble again as he stood from his kneeling position. The violent shaking of her body only caused more pain to spread throughout her weakened limbs. Tom lifted her light form above the ground with a simple levitation spell and guided her through the darkness that was the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione finally gave into the pain and allowed herself to surrender to a deep sleep overtaking her senses.

A/N: Okay, so it took a while, I know. But that's just how I write sometimes. I've had testing, finals, and some sinus work done…so naturally, it took a while. Not to mention I'm a bit of a perfectionist. That alone makes me take my time. Hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot faster than the last. Thank you to everyone for being so patient. Love ya!

READ AND REVIEW! Please let me know what you think.

Special thank you to Fantome. Where would I be without you? Thanks for helping me edit everything. You're a natural writer!


	3. A Change in Atmosphere, A Change In Time

**Chapter 3: A Change in Atmosphere, A Change in Time**

Energy shot through Hermione's body like nothing she had ever felt before. A sharp pain spread through her broken back and arm. She couldn't help but scream as fire filled her body with a terrible sensation. It was obvious to her that Tom had awoken her from her deep sleep with some type of spell, but which…she couldn't place.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't realize that would cause you so much pain. I was only trying to wake you." Hermione grimaced as she saw that grin creep upon his face again.

The Chamber was so cold and dark that all Hermione was able to make out was the Tom's body standing over her. But she knew how the chamber appeared around her. She had seen it many times before in her nightmares. Harry had described it to her in immense detail. It was made of nothing but stone. Snakes lined the entrance and the entire chamber looked as if it had been rotting.

Hermione tried to make out the entrance to the chamber. She longed to stand and fight to the death, but all she could do was wait. The thought of surrendering herself to whatever Riddle had planned sickened her, but her current state left her with no other options. His eyes were examining every part of her figure. The expression on his face was unreadable as he kneeled down towards her. The silence seemed almost pleasant until Hermione had the sudden urge to speak.

"W-why...what do you want from m-me?" She was disappointed that she failed to find vigor in her voice.

"Oh, I have great plans for you Hermione, such things you would never dream of. But before I set these plans into action, I must change a few things. And I do believe you should be asking yourself not what I want from you, but what you will be wanting from me. I have waited long for this moment to come Hermione. I must tell you, I consider doing this an honor."

Hermione completely lost her voice. In a moment of desperation, she reached for the bottom of his arm. Her grip wasn't firm enough. He gripped it and forced it back to her side. She tried to lift her broken arm to protect herself but couldn't even lift it above her shoulder. He then placed a hand on that arm and held it down.

"What are doing?" Said Hermione in a voice that barely sounded like a whisper.

"Changing your life." He let her go and stood towering over her.

Hermione felt her breath leave her body. The world around her started to change. Everything was a blur. The stone ground beneath her suddenly began to soften. Her body became even weaker than it was before. He was trying to make her pass out again. As much as wanted to resist, her mind obeyed. Whatever was happening was too powerful for her to refuse. At last, the deep sleep came willingly.

* * *

Hermione's eyes began to lift. They were heavy with exhaustion. She tried to lift herself but her body was practically nailed to wherever it lay. In the back of her mind she wondered if it had all been a dream. She just might wake up and be in her own bed again. Ginny would come wake her up for breakfast and she would receive her yearly schedule. 

She tried once again to lift her eyes, only this time they opened. Much to her shock, she wasn't in Gryffindor tower. She was in the hospital wing. She expected to see Madame Pomfrey rushing to her aid, but someone else was standing there…someone she had never seen before. She was dressed like Madame Pomfrey, no doubt, but it wasn't Madame Pomfrey.

"My, you must have taken a bad fall," she said.

"Who are you? Are you new here? Where is Madame Pomfrey?" said Hermione.

"Madame who, my dear?" The nurse seemed puzzled. How could she not have ever heard of Madame Pomfrey?

"Madame Pomfrey…she is the head nurse here at Hogwarts."

"No, my dear. I am Madame Purseville, and I have been here at Hogwarts long before you were born."

"Madame Purseville? What?" Hermione was in a state of shock.

"Lay yourself down now. I believe you need more rest."

"No. What I need are some answers."

"Answers to what, my dear?" Madame Purseville looked more intrigued than anything else.

"I am at Hogwarts, am I not?" said Hermione. Madame Purseville seemed rather taken aback by the question.

"Why, of course. Where else would you be?"

"What happened to me exactly? I mean, you said I took a fall? Where did you find me?"

"It was not I who found you, my dear. It was one of the school prefects, Mr. Riddle."

Hermione paled as soon as she heard the name.

"He found you at the foot of one of the staircases. He said you must have tripped. You are quite lucky, my dear. It could have been a lot worse."

"Worse? How could it be worse?" Hermione said with a bit of an attitude.

"I've heard of muggles tripping down stairs and never being able to walk again. But no worries… even if the worst had happened, I would have been here for you."

Hermione was silent for a moment. Her mind was going in all directions trying to figure out what Riddle had done.

"Although I am a bit curious, my dear…" said Madame Purseville. "How did that bullet wound come about?"

Hermione didn't even hear Madame Purseville's last question. She was more interested in getting her own answered. The realization had finally come to Hermione. There was a different school nurse, Riddle was a prefect, and this whole thing about her falling down the stairs…it was all a set up.

"What year is it Madame Purseville?" Madame Purseville gasped.

"Oh my! You must have suffered a head injury. I must get some more…"

Hermione cut her off. "No, I didn't hurt my head, it was a simply question." She had lost all patience and wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on. "Now if you could kindly tell me where to find the head master's office, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Professor Dippet does not have time to visit with…"

"Professor Dippet? Wait…I meant Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione.

Madame Purseville sighed as if she was trying to make up her mind about something.

"If you insist, but I really do protest. You need more rest, dearest."

"No, what I need is to talk to Professor Dumbledore…immediately!"

At this point Hermione had thrust the sheet of her hospital bed off of herself and started walking towards the door.

"Oh for heavens sake child! At least allow me to take you to him. I don't trust that you can make the trip alone."

"Suit yourself." Hermione felt as if she could go on a rampage. She was so angry and confused that she knew her adrenaline would get her there with or without the company.

Madame Purseville led the way and Hermione reluctantly followed behind. She was convinced that she could have found it on her own. The hall was dark and it seemed that they were the only ones stirring throughout the entire castle. Hermione wondered if Dumbledore would even be awake. Madame Purseville knocked on a very large door that Hermione didn't recognize. She assumed that it was Professor Dumbledore's personal quarters. Very light footsteps could be heard walking towards the door. It opened with a soft creak and a younger version of the Head Master she knew stepped out. His hair was not yet white, and his face had not yet acquired the frail features that reminded her of the kind and gentle soul she knew. But he was there. She noted that he looked as if he hadn't aged greatly between whatever time she was in and her own.

"Good evening. May I inquire as to the purpose of this rather late visit?" said Dumbledore in a very soft voice that soothed Hermione. Seeing a somewhat familiar face helped to ease her nerves.

"Miss…uh…actually I never quite caught her name," said Madame Purseville. "Well, she wanted to see you. I was hesitant to allow her to leave the hospital wing, but she insisted on speaking to you right this instant."

"Oh, yes. I had heard that one of the students had taken a bad fall. Are you alright Miss…?"

Hermione wondered for a moment if she should give him a fake name. But she knew in the back of her mind that he would know that she was lying. Not to mention that telling him who she really was could help her situation.

"Hermione Granger, sir. Yes, I'm fine now. May I speak with you alone please?"

"Of course, my dear. It is obviously a private matter, or else you wouldn't be visiting me at this late hour. Madame Purseville, thank you so kindly for taking care of Miss Granger. She seems well enough for now to be left alone for now."

Madame Purseville gave a little pout then went on her way with a "Good night Professor, Miss Granger."

"Shall we?" said Professor Dumbledore as they stepped inside what appeared to be a large living room. He shut the door quietly and took a seat across from Hermione on one of his large and rather luxurious coaches. The room was a beautiful shade of gold with black furnishings. The curtains draped heavily over the night sky as wind gently swayed them about. The window was cracked just enough so that some fresh air wafted into the room.

"Well, Miss Granger, I must say, you gave us quite a fright when Mr. Riddle brought you to us. He carried you all the way to hospital wing from the staircases,' he said.

"Yes, I was told. I am sorry for frightening you. To be honest sure, I don't even remember falling down the stairs. But I do remember Tom Riddle."

"Well of course, he is the school prefect, it is natural for you to recognize him," said Dumbledore said with a carefree smile.

"That's not what I meant, sir." Hermione raised her voice slightly. She was far too tired for small talk and wanted to get down to the point. "You see sir, Tom Riddle didn't rescue me. In fact, he is the one who…" Before Hermione could even finish her sentence, someone knocked on the door.

"Ah yes, come in." Said Professor Dumbledore, as if he had been expecting him. "I hope you don't mind, Miss Granger. I am going to have you stay in one of the guest quarters since it is obvious that we have much more to discuss. It is closer to the hospital wing in case you have any problems. I feel you should be up to going back to your own room with your friends once you are better recovered. I took the liberty of asking a fellow student to escort you. I understand how over protective Madame Purseville can be and thought you would like another to help you find your way there. "

Hermione didn't even bother turning to see who it was. She could feel his eyes glaring at her as he walked stepped forward to greet the Professor.

"Good evening, Professor. Is this the girl?" he said.

"Yes Tom, I would like you to meet Hermione Granger. Due to previous situations I doubt that you two were properly introduced."

Hermione reluctantly took Tom's hand and tried to act as if she hadn't met him before. His eyes were oddly welcoming. If anything gave Hermione the chills, it was a smile coming from the face of this monster. She fought hard to hold back tears when he let go of her hand.

"Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, "Would you prefer continuing this conversation tomorrow? Forgive me, but I was not expecting Tom to show up so quickly."

"Actually, if we could just…"

"I would be glad to escort Miss Granger back in the morning, sir. If that is alright with you and herself of course." Rage spread through every vein in Hermione's body. She knew he was trying to stall her.

"That would be very kind of you, Tom. I think we could all do with a little sleep before continuing tomorrow." Her turned to face Hermione. "You and I shall have a talk about what is bothering you first thing in the morning, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione's voice was close to a whisper. She saw no way to argue. Professor Dumbledore was already heading for the door to what she assumed to be his bedroom when he said, "You may show yourselves out. Good night to you both."

"Good night, Professor," Tom and Hermione said in unison.

Tom walked towards the door and held it open for a moment before Hermione could muster up the courage to step outside. With her head held high, she walked out the door. Completely and utterly alone, Tom and Hermione walked to what Hermione was sure wouldn't be the guest quarters.

* * *

A/N: I think I'm just going to have to accept that it's hard to update during the school year. Last summer I wasn't in the best of shape, so it wasn't my number one priority to write. I am getting things done piece by. I just went through a huge move and I'm starting college soon. Updates may be extremely slow, but they do come. Sorry for leaving you all without a chapter for so long. I'll try to do better this time around. 

Thank you to all those who review. I LOVE YOU!

AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Rememberance

**Chapter 4: Remembrance**

The halls of the school were silent. Darkness lurked around every corner Tom and Hermione passed. The soul source of light guiding the way was a few torches flaming brightly along the walls. They walked for what seemed like miles. The paintings were asleep, not even making a sound. It was as if they were taunting her. Hermione allowed her mind to wonder. So many thoughts rampaged through her mind that she couldn't think of a single rational thought. Tom was merely waiting for the right moment. He knew that she was mentally as well as physically exhausted, which was exactly what he needed. She wouldn't resist him when she weak…just as she didn't resist him when she was hurt.

Hermione's pace began to slow and her steps began to stumble. Feeling as if she were ready to pass out, she touched the wall for support. Tom stopped and stared at her with a blank expression on his face. Hermione stared back with her eyes halfway closed. She suspected that it was something he was doing to make her feel so frail. Her face was full of hate and disgust when he looked at her. She wanted to yell at him, scream at him, whatever was humanly possible. But just as she opened her mouth, he beat her to it.

"Its nothing to worry about. Time travel has this effect on many people when they first attempt it." His voice was like silk. He spoke as if nothing had happened and it was the most casual conversation in the world.

"But I am quite experienced at time travel," said Hermione, referring to her third year when she took multiple classes at one time.

"Not over a period of 50 years, you're not," he said.

"It has never had this effect one me before."

Hermione reached into her pocket to search for wand again, only to find it still missing. She wanted to fight in whatever way she could, but knew in the back of her mind that she didn't have the strength. Her knees began to tremble and her body became heavier by the second. Just before her body completely gave way to faintness, Tom grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. Hermione was puzzled by his touch. It felt like he was cradling her.

He reached for the end of a large intricate carpet that hung from the wall and moved it aside with is shoulder. To Hermione's surprise, there was a hallway hidden behind it. It was pitch black and colder than any hallway had right to be. He carried her into a small dark room with hardly any light showing through the glass skylight. There was just enough for Hermione to be able to make out the curves of Tom Riddle's face. He gently set her down to her feet and allowed Hermione to stand. She once again leaned into the wall for support as Tom took a step closer to her. As she turned her head to face his, she saw the expression in his face had changed. It looked as if it were a mix between frustration and concern. Hermione began to feel the nerves in her chest begin to grow when he moved even closer to her…far too close for comfort. She let out a small gasp as he took her wrists and lightly thrust his body weight on her, sending her back into the stonewall. She wanted nothing more than to just let the blackness engulf her eyes and let her fate take control of the moment, but something inside her told to look into his eyes…just look into his eyes to let him know that he can't take away the only thing she had left…her inner power.

"I must admit, I thought the time travel alone back here would be enough to make it all known. Clearly I was wrong."

Hermione couldn't possibly imagine what he was waiting for. Why didn't he just kill her? Strangle her right then and there. He saw this as the appropriate time to talk? But then his words once again began to puzzle her.

"To make what all known?" She said. He was so close that she could feel his heart beat against her chest. '_How could any man such as this even have a heart?' _Hermione wondered. But even with everything that was happening in front of her, she felt a calming sensation waft through her body. Something was causing her to let down her guard, and she had no doubt of who or what it was.

Hermione stared into Tom's eyes for a long moment, waiting for him to say something, but no words came. He simply stared back at her. His gaze no longer made her want to panic, but rather soothed her. She rested her head against the wall behind her as Tom did what Hermione never would have expected. He let go of her right wrist, and caressed her hair. He slowly made his way to her face and stroked her soft skin. Then he did the unthinkable. He kissed her. Hermione didn't feel threatened or even scared. Her entire body began to yearn for him as her senses completely left her.

Suddenly, an image began to appear across her mind's eye. She saw two people cuddled next to each other. The smaller of the two was weeping softly into the cloak of the other as he held her tight in his arms. Then the fog lifted and the image became clear. It was her and Tom. It had only been a couple months back, just after her parents had been killed. So many different images swept through her mind at once. He had been visiting her since it had happened. She was not aware of who he was or where he was from, only that he had been there for her. At night when she cried herself to sleep, in the world between asleep and awake…that was where he had met her. That was where she had fallen deep into his arms. That was the place where he loved her. Out of all the kindness and comfort he had shown her, his touch…that was what she remember the most. She never remembered him when she was awake. The only thing she could possibly recall was that there was someone there. There had been someone there with her when she was crying. She never bothered asking herself who it was. It seemed wrong to do so. Until now…

As the images began to fade, she once again felt Tom's lips pressed gently against her own. And to her shock, she was kissing him back. His hand was no longer holding her tightly against the wall, but stroking the sensitive skin on her back. Her hands were around his neck and her body pressed up against his. He parted his lips from hers, allowing them both to catch their breath. Lowering his head, he kissed her neck with intense passion. Hermione couldn't help but moan and hold him closer to her than she thought possible. He slowly made his way back to her mouth and felt himself rise when she pressed hard against his back with her hands.

Hermione's legs began to shake beneath her, but not from ecstasy. Before she knew what had overtaken her, she began to fall from Tom's grasp. He barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Her sudden weakness had even surprised him. He lifted her from her the ground and once again began to carry her. He took her out of the room and down the dark hallway. At the end was a long spiral staircase made of stone and windows leading up to a tall wooden door with golden lining. Tom leaned forward and opened the door. When it swung open, Hermione faintly felt a cool breezes awaken her for what seemed like only a moment in time. It appeared to be the guest quarters that Dumbledore had spoken about. It was decorated with pale blues and purples, giving Hermione a feel of the sea, as if it were swaying just outside her window. The light fabric of the curtains blew with the breeze and hit the edge and an enormous bed in center of the room. It too was a light shade of blue with large wooden pillars on each corner. The windows were even more marvelous. Just like the wooden door, they were lined with gold and opened at the middle with Victorian style handles. The view from the balcony showed the spectacular sky with the rolling hills just below.

Tom gently laid Hermione down on the bed and covered her with the warm and heavy comforter. She opened her eyes and waited for his to meet hers. He kneeled down in front of her stroked her cheek with his finger. She adored his touch. It made her long for him even more. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then leaned back again just to look into her eyes.

"You need this time to rest. We can talk things over in the morning. Just promise me that you won't leave this room unless I am with you. It may be a while before you to gain your strength back and I don't want another incident like we had tonight."

"I promise," she said softly. He kissed her gently on the lips and again on her forehead. As he stood up and headed for the door, he heard her try to sit up.

"I told you, you need your rest," he said as he turned to face her. "Lay back down, my love."

"Where are you going?" she sounded almost frightened of him leaving her. Quite a change of perception since a few moments ago…

"I will be back in the morning. I have to see Professor Dumbledore first thing, then I will come and wake you."

"I can't be alone right now," she said.

"You're not. I will see you soon. I am always with you when you sleep, remember."

She nodded in understanding and rested her head back down. Reluctantly closing her eyes, she allowed herself to fall asleep… but not before she lingered on what Tom had said. "My love…" He had called her 'his love'. Tom quietly shut the door behind him, walked down the spiral staircase and back to his own dormitory. He knew that Professor Dumbledore would find out one way or another if he spent the night with Hermione. It was safer for the time being that he sleep in his own Prefect room.

When he finally reached his bedroom, he couldn't be bothered with the thought of sleeping. He took out his wand and lit the fireplace before his bed stand just to watch it flicker. He set his wand on his side stand with Hermione's wand right next to it. The heat from the fire began to surround the room, overwhelming Tom with its warmth. So much still had to be accomplished and mended. Just because she remembered their history didn't mean that other certain memories wouldn't begin to haunt her. He needed to make Hermione his own. He needed her to belong to him. _That was the only way he could possibly succeed._


	5. Hysteria

**Chapter 5: Hysteria**

Tom's eyes slowly began to creep open. He peered outside his window to see that the sun was just barely started to show signs of life.

'_How on earth did I nod off like that?'_ he wondered. It wasn't every day that he could sleep more than five hours. He sat up a bit too quickly and felt a rush of blood surge through his head. Forcing himself to stand, he placed on his robes, his shoes, and made sure he had not only _his_ wand on him, but Hermione's as well. He knew that the best way to hide something from someone was to put it in the most obvious place in the world. Within his robe's pocket was obvious enough.

As usual, no one else had awoken from bed as early as he had. Tom liked it better when he was the last to bed and the first to rise. It gave him time to think. He quickly walked out of his prefect room, and through the dreary silver and green Slytherin common room. The fire was still lit to keep the chilly edge off the room, but there was still a definite aura surrounding every corner making it eerie to be waking up at such an early hour.

Tom slowly walked out of the entrance and made his way to Professor Dumbledore's office. He assumed that the more information he kept from Headmaster Dippet, the better. Hermione was closer and more familiar with Dumbledore, which would help Tom in the future. Showing a little bit of concern on his part would also be to his advantage. Anything to make things appear more civilized between himself and Dumbledore.

After knocking unreasonably loud to make sure he got his attention, Riddle waited as patiently as he could for the Professor open the door. As the doors slowly creaked open, Tom saw that there was no one there to greet him. Assuming that as good of a welcome as he was going to get this time around, he stepped inside. Dumbledore was once again waiting for him on the couch.

"Good morning, Tom. I half expected to see you again rather soon. Please take a seat." Tom walked towards the couch across from Dumbledore and sat in front of the man he despised with every core of his being. He looked him straight in the eye and waiting for the right moment to speak.

"Sir, I have some concerns for Miss Granger. She and I had a conversation just before she went to bed last night and there was something that disturbed me."

"What might that be Mr. Riddle?"

"She doesn't seem to remember anything or than her name," he said.

Tom saw a certain twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he said this. He wasn't sure if he could tell if he was lying or if it was simply a glare of pure curiosity.

"Is that so, Mr. Riddle? Yes, that is quite disturbing."

"Yes, sir. I asked her what house she was in just to be sure, and she could barely even recall. She doesn't even know where she lives."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, as if he were trying to decide something.

"Perhaps then, it would be appropriate for the sorting hat to remind her of which house she belongs to… as a start. Would you agree Mr. Riddle?" he said.

Tom hesitated for a moment. He hated how he could not make out what this man was thinking. He got the sense that Dumbledore knew what he was up to. Then again, how could he? His plan was thought out down to every last detail.

_'There is no way. He is just trying to appear as if he knows to intimidate me. I know you all too well, sir,' _Tom thought to himself.

"Seems like a good idea to me, sir," he said with confidence and a devious grin.

* * *

Ron sat waiting in the Gryffindor common room with a very irritated look on his face. He watched as Harry paced back and forth between couches in front of the blazing fireplace. Neither of them were particularly good at hiding their concern, especially when it came to Hermione, who had been gone for nearly forty-five minutes. 

"Honestly, how long does it take a girl to go to the lou?" Said Ron.

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders, pondered only the worst things that could have happened. He stopped pacing and dropped himself on the couch beside Ron with a look of defeat on his face.

"Are we being too over protective or do we have a right to be?" Said Harry, unsure of what to think at the moment.

"We both know the girl can fend for herself, but should we at least check on her." Ron was starting to look even more nervous than Harry now.

"Maybe she slipped into bed without us noticing. It wouldn't be the first time." Harry said with a shrug.

"I'm going to ask Ginny. Be right back."

Practically jogging all the way, Ron quickly climbed the stairs up to the room Ginny and Hermione shared. He began knocking and didn't stop until Ginny had opened the door. She opened it so quickly that it almost made Ron jump.

"What, what, what?" she said, clearly annoyed with Ron's impatience.

"Is Hermione here? I mean I know she is here, but is she in bed? I mean…" He literally couldn't calm himself down.

"No, she isn't here."

"Yes, she's here. I mean, at school, but is she here…in her, you I'm your…you know what I mean."

"She hasn't come to bed yet, no. What's got youso carried away?"

"N-nothing. I was just wondering where she was."

"For the third time, she isn't here. Why, what's wrong?"

Ron didn't even take the time to answer here before he started running back down the stairs. Ginny quickly followed, as it seemed like something was terribly wrong. Harry was waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"Was she there?"

"No…lets go check the lavatory." Ron said in a hurry.

"What's going on you two?" Ginny was about go into a panic along with them.

"Nothing, Hermione is just taking a while to get back and its after hours. We're going to look for her. Stay here, I don't want you getting a detention," said Harry to reassure her.

"I'm going to wait here until you guys come back with her," Ginny called out, but they were already halfway out the door.

It was then that Ron noticed something under Harry's arm. It was his invisibility cloak.

"Do you really think we will need that?" said Ron.

"Just in case someone is still out checking the halls."

They walked with a very fast pace, both nearly out of breathe. By the time they made it to the lavatory, neither of them could barely breathe. Their little trip to the lavatory had turned into a little race all the way there.

Both ran into the door at full speed and shot through the door. Nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to see. They immediately stopped breathing. The stonewall was mending itself. Half of it was still lying on the ground in pieces. Ron turned around to look at Harry.

"I guess its not likely that she went to the library after…whatever the bloody hell that was,' he said looking back at the crumbled pieces of stone.

Ron stepped back towards Harry only to realize that he was standing in half an inch of water. The fountain had been leaking. It was at that moment that it struck Harry. In his mind, there was only one explanation as to what could have caused the water fountain to flood.

Ron looked at the fountain, then back to Harry.

"No…" he said shaking his head. "No, Harry. It's not possible. No, don't even think it."

"You give me another reason and I'll be glad to hear it."

"Harry, its not possible!" Ron was about to go into another panic.

Harry stared long and hard at the fountain like he was in deep concentration, but before he could utter a word, Ron broke it with a loud screech.

"WAIT!"

Harry nearly took a stumble as his mind lost track of what he was doing.

"Don't even think about opening it, Harry. We should at least go Dumbledore first."

Harry almost felt angry. He wanted to go down there now. Who knows how much time they had already wasted? But in the back of his mind, he also knew that having Dumbledore beside them could be a strong advantage. He nodded in agreement and walked towards the door with Ron quickly following. He lifted the cloak over the both of them and walked as fast of his feet could take him without making too much noise. But as they reached the halfway point to Dumbledore's office, they were run slightly off course. A very familiar voice could be heard walking right in their direction. Harry grabbed Ron by the collar and practically slammed him into the wall.

"Hey, what's the big id…?" Harry clamped his mouth shut before he could say another word, then leaned in close to his ear.

"Malfoy is headed this way." Ron looked at him with disbelief and disgust.

"Perfect timing, as bloody usual."

They stood as close to the wall as possible, covering every inch of their bodies with the invisibility cloak so they wouldn't be seen. Who knows what would happen if Malfoy or any of his goons saw them out at this time of night. Surely they would be sent to Snape's office rather than to Dumbleodore's. Then who knows what would become of Hermione. The voice from the far down the hall came closer and slowly became louder. The voice was undoubtedly that of Malfoy and his goon squad. Only his head was visible with his wand lit.

"Shut up, Crabbe. I've told you once already. No one will catch us out after hours. My father has made sure of that."

"How do you know," asked Goyle.

"I can't tell you out here. The walls have ears these days."

Ron had to fight hard to suppress a slight laugh. It was quite ironic how true that statement really was.

"Besides, we have other things to worry about. We are out here for a reason, remember?" said Malfoy. He sounded like he was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Umm…not really."

"Honestly, Goyle. What are you going to do with yourself when you finally get a real job to do? The Dark Lord is getting stronger everyday. He has already started giving me orders, and you can't even remember what you're here to help me do? You're worthless."

Harry started listening closer than usual to Malfoy's ranting. There was obviously something not right going on here.

"Although, it is rather odd. I can't possibly see why the Dark Lord gave me these particular orders. There is something father isn't telling me. I know it."

And just as quickly as the voices came, they disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

Harry had to fight with all his strength to start walking towards Dumbledore's office and not to tackle Malfoy, making him confess to what was going on. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Malfoy knew what had happened to Hermione. But as much as it was tempting to go after him, he knew that reaching Dumbledore would be more worthwhile.

Aware of what was going on in Ron's head, Harry once again grabbed him by the collar and began dragging him along beside him.

"What are you doing? We have to go after them!"

"No, we need to find Dumbledore first. We can beat information out of Malfoy later."

Once they reached Dumbledore's office, they felt like collapsing from exhaustion. The walk to Dumbledore's office always seemed longer when it was something urgent. But before they could sigh from relief for having finally made it, they groaned in frustration. They didn't know the password. The gargoyle just stared at them hard in the eyes.

"Uh…M&Ms…Nerds…Milky Way…Snickers…"

"What are the hell are you doing?" said Ron, looking very confused.

"He likes Muggle candies. Do you know of any others?"

"Err, I don't really pay much attention to that stuff, Harry."

"Umm…come on think. What else did Dudley stuff his face with? Uh… Hershey's…Twizzlers….uh…Skittles?"

Suddenly, leaving them both in a state of shock, the gargoyle moved aside and the infamous spiral staircase appeared.

"How did you know that?" said Ron.

"Figured he might like that rainbow slogan or whatever it is."

Not wasting anymore time, they ran up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

They found him standing at his desk with a very calm expression on his face. Harry stopped dead in his tracks a few feet from Dumbledore, causing Ron to run into him from behind. They both fell to the floor with a thud, but quickly recovered back to their feet.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. As you might already know, I have been expecting you."

"Expecting us?" said Ron, almost completely out of breathe.

"Yes, I fear we have quite a situation on our hands."

Before Harry or Ron could get the chance to ask him if he already knew where Hermione was, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Severus." Said Dumbledore.

Harry rolled in eyes in irritation as Snape walked in the door almost as quickly as Harry and Ron had. None of the three looked very happy to be seeing each other.

'_Of all the times to randomly show up, he has to come here **now**?_' Thought Harry.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I need to speak with you…**alone**." Snape's voice was colder than usual. There was something in particular that was pissing him off tonight, and Harry had a feeling that it wasn't just his and Ron's presence. But Harry wasn't about to let Snape get away with this. Not this time. There was nothing that could possibly be more important than what he and Ron had to say.

"We need to speak with him too, if you don't mind."

"Please don't start, Harry." Said Ron in a mere whisper. Snape snapped his head towards Harry with a look of rage on his face. He obviously wasn't in the mood to throw insults back and forth. But then again, neither was Harry. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Who knew how much time Hermione had left?

"I was just about to summon the three of you here, so I highly doubt one's reason for being here is any more important than the other's. Now please allow me to speak." Everyone in the room immediately silenced their thoughts and listened closely to the headmaster.

"I do believe I know why you are all here. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I am already aware of Miss. Granger's sudden disappearance and I will speak with you in just a second. I feel you have the right to know that nothing can be done as of this moment, for certain dark occurrences have already been set in motion. But I ask for your patience and that you leave me with Professor Severus for only a minute."

And with that said, the headmaster motioned Harry and Ron towards the door.

"Sir, what do you mean, dark occurrences? Surely you-" but Ron was cut off by Harry tugging him out of the door. Once they had made it outside his office, Harry sat on the stairs and starred down at the spiral steps with gloomy eyes.

"Why do you keep doing that?" said Ron, referring to Harry pulling him around by his clothes all evening. " We need to know what is going on in his head."

"We already do." Harry sounded more depressed than Ron had heard him in a long time.

"Oh really, and how is that?" Ron's attempt to sound sarcastic came out sounding more like apprehension.

"He basically said that we are already too late."

* * *

"Now Severus, please continue." Dumbledore sat on his big golden cushioned chair ushering Snape towards the chair in front of his large desk. Snape reluctantly sat down even though he thought it unnecessary considering the news he was about to bring. 

"Headmaster, surely you are aware that the Dark Mark is only suppose to burn when a Death Eater's presence is required or when the Dark Lord is near, correct?"

"Yes, of course, Severus."

"Then would you care to explain to me why mine was in excruciating pain this past hour? There has been no meeting arranged and surely it is impossible for the Dark Lord to have entered this school."

Dumbledore sat there in his own little world for a moment staring at the door, then back at Snape.

"No, Severus. There is no possible way that Voldemort could have entered Hogwarts. But I daresay, a young Tom Riddle would not have a problem."

Snape stared at the Headmaster in disbelief.

"Are you saying that he found a way to transform into his younger self?" he said.

"I am not certain of anything at the moment, Severus. But it would not surprise me if Miss. Granger's disappearance has something to do with this," Dumbledore said calmly.

"What could the Dark Lord possibly want with Granger? She's only a muggle born." Snape's temper was beginning to rise. None of this made sense to him.

"As it would seem, Severus. As it would seem."

* * *

Five minutes later, the door to Dumbledore's office opened and both Dumbledore and Snape appeared before Harry and Ron. Harry quickly stood up and waited for one of them to say something. 

"Harry, I have a rather large and stressful favor to ask of you." Said Dumbledore. "I believe in doing this we might get some of the answers both you, Mr. Weasley, and Professor Snape are looking for."

"Sir?" said Harry, eager to hear his request.

"Would you be willing to open the Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry was not surprised, but relieved.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! That ended up being six pages on Word. Hope it turns out to be a little longer than the last chapter. I always write a chapter, think it's really long, and then I upload it to find that it's hardly anything. 

I always tend to get frustrated when authors go back and forth, but doing it this way, I realized would help to explain a lot of things about Hermione's situation.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. For those who haven't yet, PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Realization

**Chapter 6: Realization**

Harry and Ron walked quickly side by side behind the Headmaster and Professor Snape. They tried their best to appear calm and clear headed with the Professors around, but if you looked closely, you could easily see that they were both tempted not to walk, but run to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. The silence among the four of them quickly made Ron uncomfortable and he continued the long walk staring at the floor while making uneasy glances at Harry from time to time. But once they had all reached the entrance, almost everyone put on a stern face. No one wanted to make one another any more uncomfortable than they already were. Snape's expression, however, was a mixture of nerves and disgust.

Once they had reached the entrance, everyone stopped and stared at Harry. At first he just stood there lost in thought, but Dumbledore brought him back to Earth by clearing his throat. Harry took a deep breath and stared down the fountain he had hoped he would never have to revisit. Snape's eyes widened as a hissing noise that closely resembled that of the Dark Lord's seeped out of Harry's lips.

The Earth felt as if it had moved with a sudden jolt. Everyone took a big step backwards and starred in wonder as the huge water fountain creaked and opened apart piece by piece. Ron couldn't watch. He looked at Harry right in the eyes. Harry tried to give him a reassuring glance, but failed.

Once the blocks stopped moving and the entrance was clearly visible, Harry took a deep breathe and stepped towards the big black and creepy hole first.

"Be prepared. It's a long way down," said Harry. He thought giving the Professors a little heads up was in order. Ron gulped and stepped behind Harry. He had not enjoyed his first trip down the tunnel, and the second would not be any more of a thrill ride.

Taking a deep breath, Harry jumped down the hole for the second time. Ron followed with Dumbledore and Snape not far behind. Snape's snarling could be heard the entire way down. Ron simply closed his eyes until it was over, forgetting that the drop off was coming close. Harry was thrown forward with Ron stumbling on top of him. They quickly moved aside for the Professors to land. Dumbledore surprisingly slowed himself down just in time before the tunnel ended and stood up brushing the dust off his long wizard robes. Unfortunately, his swift movements that helped him to stop at the end of the tunnel were not in tune to hear Snape coming in for a crash landing behind him. Snape, like Harry, was thrown forward, only this time Snape was thrown straight into Dumbledore's back. Harry cringed at the painful sight of the two colliding. With a little bit of wounded pride, the two managed to get up. But Snape was far less graceful.

"If looks could kill…?" whispered Ron to Harry. The expression on Snape's face now was one that could send even the most intimidating man running.

"This way," said Harry, pointing the way. The others followed. The Chamber was even darker than Harry remembered it. The stench, the dampness, and eerie feeling were all still there just like before, but the darkness…he could feel the evil lurking within the walls. It was stronger than it had been before.

The four walked and walked in silence until they reached another circular door leading to a ladder. Each climbed down, knowing that the end of the journey was near. Harry waited for the others to climb down before turning around. What he saw was rather predictable. The long entrance to the main circle was still lined with the carved snakes with a gigantic sculpture of Salazar Slytherin. Only this time, an enormous skeleton of what used to be the Basilisk lay in center of the chamber. Harry stared at the others who were obviously in awe of what they were seeing. Ron's mouth was dropped, Dumbledore seemed intrigued, while Snape was in shock of what was before him.

Harry once again led the way. Dumbledore quickened his pace to be by Harry's side. But just before the reached the end of the long walkway to the chamber, Dumbledore thrust out his arms to stop the others. They were not alone.

Harry's eyes did not catch the movement to the side of them. All he could focus on was the amount of blood in the center of the cold stone floor. It looked fresh. It lay only inches from the ink stain left from Tom Riddle's diary.

Then suddenly, two dark silhouettes walked toward the very puddle of blood Harry had been gazing upon. The figures came into clear view as they reached the center of the chamber. They were covered in long black cloaks hiding their faces, but Harry could feel the evil resonating from their bodies. He then realized what they were.

"Death Eaters." He barely even heard his own voice. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Why would they show themselves before two powerful wizards? Or even Harry?

One bent down to touch the blood on the ground. He then lifted his hand towards his face to examine it closer. He stood and pulled his hood from his head, revealing a long scar from a slash going from his eye down to his neck. The other let her hood down also allowing her long blood red hair to fall to her waist. Her features were fine and nothing like the rough appearance of the man beside her.

"Brilliant. All is falling into place perfectly," said the man. Harry could feel his heart start to race. The Death Eaters turned towards them and with a look of triumph on their faces.

"How does it feel Potter?" Said the woman with her green eyes piercing into Harry's own. "How does it feel to know that you have failed in every way possible? Afraid the old man can't help you this time. Soon your little mudblood friend will belong to the Dark Lord. How does it feel to know that you have lost her forever?"

Harry didn't know how he knew, or how it came to him, but he once it did he felt the urge to scream.

"It was you! You're her foster parents! This whole time… YOU SET HER UP!" he yelled.

"Yes, Harry, they did," said Dumbledore as he took out his wand.

"Why even bother old man?" said the woman. "You know all too well that harming us will bring you no further to finding the girl. Her fate is no longer in your hands."

The man began to laugh as he raised his wand and thrust his hand toward the ground. With one swift movement, smoke clouded the chamber and the Death Eaters were gone.

When the smoke cleared, four wizards stood quiet, completely oblivious as to what to do, or how such a monstrosity had occurred within the castle's walls.

Harry stared down the spot where the Death Eaters had once stood. Only after Harry had fought the urge to let hot tears run down his enraged face and allowed his eyes to focus once again did he notice. Hermione's wand was lying on the ground only a foot away from her own pool of blood.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I do intend on finishing this story...it just is hard with taking on a full time schedule of college courses.

As always...PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. The Unbearable Truth

**CHAPTER 7: The Unbearable Truth**

A soft breeze curled Hermione's form like a mother cradles her child. She longed to stay asleep for just a moment longer, but felt her mind willing her body to awaken from a deep and peaceful sleep. Her eyes unwillingly cracked open and she saw the sun rising just above the horizon. It started growing higher in the sky and casting a ray of light over the blue lake outside her window. But suddenly, the light began the retreat. She saw the darkness of the sky begin to take hold once again and the sun slowly disappeared behind the hills. At first she thought her weary mind was playing tricks on her until the stars became visible again through her glass framed doors. The curtains wafted in the soft breeze once again, giving the room an atmosphere that made her feel at ease. Then she heard a voice from around the corner.

"Forgive me, but you just looked so peaceful. I did not want the sun to ruin the only time we can truly call our own," said Tom. His voice was sincere and comforting to her. She understood his meaning. The dark of the night was the only time they had been able to meet when she was in despair.

He slowly walked towards her and sat beside her on the bed. He gently stroked her face and gazed into her eyes. She knew that his power over her was greatly influenced by the power of nightfall. It was resonating off of him. Rather than feeling intimidated and disturbed, she felt safe. She gave him a small smile and felt euphoria in his touch.

"Rest for a little longer, then come downstairs after you have washed up. A nice hot shower will help to wake you up. Eat in the guest dining room through that door there and I will meet you in here when you are finished." He pointed to a large smooth wooden door with golden vine lining engraved through it. Hermione simply nodded her head and gazed into his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead lingering just long enough for her to breathe in his scent. As he stood up and turned towards the door, Hermione felt her eyes growing heavy again. Before she even knew she was nodding off, she fell into a light sleep. It was just light enough for her to feel well rested and prepared to finally make her way out of bed. She walked to the bathroom, undressed, and stepped into a perfectly warm shower. The crystal like reflection of the glass on the walls made a wintry rainbow through the shower. Feeling the heavy water fall on her body like raindrops soothed her skin and helped her mind to wake from a deep slumber. When she stepped out of the shower, she noticed that her robes were laid out and waiting for her. She quickly dressed and made sure that she was refreshed and ready to see Tom. She walked back into her room to find that the sun had surprisingly risen for the second time that day. Upon opening the door to the dining room, she saw a beautiful breakfast before her eyes. As she sat the large chair that slightly resembled a throne, she began to think back on the events of the previous day. But the more she thought, the less she wanted to remember. She had a strong feeling that all would be explained in time. She found it difficult to be angry with Tom. As much as she knew that she should be frightened and devising a plan of escape, she felt no need to think back on what happened. But after realizing that she had no desire of leaving, she could not help but wonder why. Why was she compelled to stay with someone she once though was evil?

As she took the last bite of her meal, she stood up and walked back into the main room. She saw Tom waiting for her at the opposite door. When she approached him he took her hand in his.

"Are you ready, my dear? There is still much I need to tell you," he said. Hermione looked at him straight in the eye and knew she was about to have her questions answered.

"I'm ready."

He opened the door and led her down the long hall the long spiral staircase and along the long hall they came through only hours ago. Tom found Hermione glancing at him from time to time. He responded by simply smiling at her. As much as she wanted to smile back, all she could do was stare at him with curious eyes. There was still something in her eyes that she could not read.

Then without warning, Hermione stopped in her tracks. She stared directly ahead and could not move a single muscle in her body. She felt her mind telling her to move, but her body refused to receive a signal. Before she knew she was even growing weak, her body caved in and she fell to her knees. Tom immediately tried to pick her up, but she just grabbed him by the arms and stopped him. Her breaths came in heavy heaves and her eyes became blood shot. All Hermione could see before her eyes was darkness, she felt Tom's hands trying to lift her, but she struggled with him to stay where she was. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and she began to scream. But soon the sensation of being burned alive ceased and was replaced by a flood of dark memories. She no longer saw a loving Tom who cared for her during her darkest nights. As her mind began to slip, she felt Tom grab her and hold her close. But she began to struggle when a vision ripped through her thoughts and memories. Women and children screamed in terror, Harry ran for his life, Death Eaters were destroying everything in sight and her own step parents were sent to cause her misery by the very man who held her. She suddenly saw it. It all made sense now. He had set her up with the Death Eaters for her foster parents. He had laid a trap for Harry to come and rescue her from him in the past. She tried as hard as she could to get away, but Tom's arms refused to release her. Hermione felt her world come back with a thunder that shook her to the core. She was pinned against the wall once again by the man she had hated since she was a child. She felt nothing but hatred when she looked at him. She kicked and tried to scream but her lungs still ached from what she had just experienced.

"Stop this insufferable nonsense. Don't you see what he is trying to do? Dumbledore is trying to trick you again. Just like he always has. And your buying it!" he said in a stern and angry voice. His anger not only startled her, it stopped her from struggling. She realized that he had her in a very compromising position. She was tempted to fight for her life, but as weak as she was, she knew that his force upon her would be too great.

"My love," he said as he took his hand off her arms and caressed her face with his hand. "Are you so convinced that this little world he has built around you is real? Has he really twisted your mind that much? You promised you would never let that happen. His hold on you can't possibly be stronger than what we have."

Hermione simply looked at him now. Hot tears were running down her face and her voice was stuck in the bottom of her throat. She had no idea what his meaning was, but she knew somehow that they had had this conversation before.

When he had her calm enough to the point were she was breathing steady again, he stared deep into her eyes. He placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes.

Hermione felt the same sensation she had had the previous night, only this one was not nearly as frightening. She was able to feel the warmth in his touch again. She felt her mind slip deep within his once more. It was not long before she understood that his anger towards her was completely rational. His frustration towards her was completely understandable. She felt reborn again just as she had been before. Only this time, she was reborn in her original state of mind. It was the same state of mind she was in when she first met Tom Riddle in that god-awful orphanage. She had been an orphan just as he had been. They had met there after his fifth year at Hogwarts. She, a self taught witch who chose not to attend school with other wizards, and him, a wizard at the top of his class at Hogwarts. Both had their eye on the prize. Both aspired to be great wizards. Their opposite nature would make their love for one another seem unlikely, but their attraction to one another was undeniably strong from their first meeting. She could not make out the scene of their first encounter or the memories which sparked the passion she now felt, but she knew it was still there, locked deep inside her memories.

Then she had a feeling of another kind. Lose, suffering, unbearably pain. It was a kind of pain that eats away at your insides. A longing and yearning that could not be cured. She then realized that this pain was not her own. It was Tom's. It had been the pain he had felt upon loosing her. She knew in that moment that she did not leave Tom willingly. It was not her choice. She didn't even know what they had had until this moment. The life she had once known had been replaced with one of a false kind. He…he who she had respected and admired had taken her away from him. He had kidnapped her and brought her to the future to keep a watchful eye on her. He who thought that it was Hermione's fault for Tom becoming the Dark Lord… he who thought that Hermione's influence on Tom had been of a bad kind. But he had been wrong. It was the lose of Hermione's love and compassion that set free the evil inside Tom Riddle's soul. He had looked for her everywhere. He had made sacrifices of many kinds to try and find where that man had kidnapped her to and kept her hostage without her even knowing it. And finally, once he found her, he took her back.

Hermione's faint visions began to clear and she was looking into Tom's gentle and yet serious eyes once more.

"I found you. After all these years, I found you. But I never knew what it would cost me to see…to see what I had become from loosing you. Lord Voldemort would never have come to be had it not been for him kidnapping you. He erased every memory you had of me in hopes that you would not look for me. He thought that you and I were the cause of so much pain. That we had hatched all Voldemort's evil plans together and planned only god knows what. But he was wrong, Hermione. It was the lose of you that drove me over the edge. That is why I am here now. I came to find you to try and stop it all. You have to help me, Hermione. We have to change it."

Her frustrations and anger began to rise just as Riddle's had upon their meeting in the girls' lavatory. But her anger was not directed at Tom, but at another. Another who had kidnapped her from the natural state of things…the cause of it all. Dumbledore…

* * *

A/N: I admit that I am not good at this whole 'updating' thing. But I have said it once and I will say it again. I intend to finish this story. 


	8. Suspicions

**Chapter 8: Suspicions **

Ron had attempted to go to bed, but found it near impossible to even think of sleep once he set his head upon his pillow. Almost as soon as he sat on the soft mattress his thoughts immediately went to Hermione and under what conditions she might be sleeping in at that very moment, if she were even alive. After a total of two and a half minutes of bed rest, he threw the comforter off and headed down the spiral stone steps and into the Gryffindor common room. He saw Harry sitting on the couch staring into the fireplace. Harry's eyes were glued to it. Ron could see by Harry's expression that he was deep in thought. As common as these moments were for Harry, the thought of loosing some one else he had been so close to seemed insufferable.

Not even an hour earlier, they had solemnly walked out of the chamber, each of them practically in a daze. Both Dumbledore and Snape told them to head for bed.

* * *

"Perhaps we will all be able to think clearly with a fresh mind," as Dumbledore had so elegantly put it. "How on earth are we going to be able to sleep knowing that Hermione has been kidnapped? With all due respect sir, but have you gone mad?" said Harry.

"Harry, give me a little time to think this through. I have an idea as to how to start looking for Hermione, or better yet, help her to find herself and come home. But you need to give me just a few hours. Preferably until morning."

"But why can't Ron and I help you? We are just as capable as-" but Dumbledore cut him off this time.

"Harry, that is not the issue. I have a very strong sense of what has happened here tonight and I need to make the proper preparations."

"What preparations?" said Ron before Harry could blurt it out.

"I will explain everything in the morning. Now please my dear boys, try as best you can to get some sleep. We will think clearly with a fresh mind, I promise you." These were his last words before they reached the Gryffindor common room and Dumbledore disappeared into the darkness of the hallway along with Professor Snape.

* * *

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Ron as he stepped down the final few steps of the stairs.

"I didn't even try."

"I thought as much."

"I don't think I can handle sitting here the whole night. I will drive myself mad." And with that, Harry leapt up from the couch and started up the staircase.

"If you're thinking what I think you are thinking again…I'm going with you" said Ron.

"Its not like I have this thought out, Ron." Harry made his way to his trunk and thrust it open going for the Invisibility cloak. He really didn't care if he woke the entire room up with all the noise he was making. A few stirred, but luckily none awoke.

"So what! Its not like we ever really do. Most of the bloody stuff we pull is made up as we go."

"Look, I know Riddle! I know how threatening he can make himself sound, how he can manipulate you, and force you into doing anything he wants you to!" Harry was looked at Ron directly in the eyes now. "I have to know what Dumbledore is planning. I normally let him just lead me in the right direction, but that is not enough this time. Not when Hermione's life hangs in the balance. The last thing I want is for you to get caught up in the mess that more than likely has something to do with me."

Ron could feel himself starting to get angry.

"Sorry, but I missed the part where you explained a LOGICAL reason as to why I can't go. Since when is talking to Dumbledore about his plans cause for my life being in danger?" There was a long silence before Harry answered.

"If Riddle can get to Hermione so easily…" he felt himself loose his words for moment. "I just don't want the same for you. For all we know this could all just be another way of trying to get to me, or even Dumbledore for that matter. Riddle knows you both are my weakness. He told me so the first time I met him in the chamber. That's the whole reason why he petrified Hermione in the first place; and the reason why he possessed Ginny. I won't risk it and please don't ask me to." Harry stood there waiting for a rebuttal from Ron, but none came. Ron quickly sought for a way to reason with him.

"If Riddle had wanted to get to me, wouldn't he have already?" he said.

"Please just let me do this alone. If I can get a few answers, if anything from Dumbledore, maybe we'll able to rest easier." Harry took a deep breath waiting again for Ron to argue.

"She's my friend too, Harry. And I'm just as worried as you are." Silence then followed for a moment. "This is the last time I'm letting you leave me out. But only because I know Dumbledore will listen to you better." Harry was relieved when Ron finally gave into his reasoning.

"I'll be back soon," he said heading down the stairs and for the door. Slipping on his cloak, Harry walked as quickly as he could while still trying to be quiet. The darkness was starting to make him jumpy. Every time he would hear the slightest disturbance he would stop in his tracks, holding his breath. After everything appeared to be clear, he continued to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Harry softly muttered the password as he was halfway down the hall and climbed the steep steps, not even waited for them to carry him up most of the way. With his cloak clinched tightly to his body, he peered around the corner for a sign that Dumbledore may still be awake. Hearing nothing but silence, he began to trudge up and down the ghostly room. Not even the portraits were making a sound. From the corner of his eyes he saw a movement from the top of the stairs to his right.

"I have been expecting you, Harry. Would you care to join me?" said the professor. He had not even been facing him, but he still knew he was there. Harry slipped off his cloak and walked up the stairs towards Dumbledore.

"I can't say I didn't try, Harry. But Miss Granger's fate will not be in our hands for much longer." His voice was like the sound of a whisper. Harry felt his heart sink to bottom of his stomach. But he still didn't feel that he quite understood what Dumbledore had meant.

"There has to be something else we can do. None of this adds up! Why would he get Hermione involved in this?" He felt his body begin to tremble. Never had he seen Dumbledore so doubtful. If Dumbledore didn't know what to do, who would?

"I sent her a Remorical, Harry. One of the most powerful of its kind… but it did more harm than good. It was the last option we had."

"A Remorical?" said Harry. Professor Dumbledore sighed preparing himself for the long explanation awaiting.

"I had Professor Snape find one years ago in case this should happen. A Remorical serves as a deep reminder. A reminder of what can be real and what can be an illusion for those under the influence of a curse. I had hoped it would remind Miss Granger of her home here with the people she cares for and how her current surroundings can be deceitful. But it gave Voldemort the chance he needed to turn her," at this Harry felt his knees nearly give way. "It gave him the chance to remind her of who she truly is, and what she is to him. As well as what they could be together."

Harry's blood was running wild through his veins, and he felt himself begin to shake. A panic surged through him like he had never felt before.

"What could she possibly be to him? He couldn't turn Hermione. He couldn't! Where did the Remorical go wrong?" If Harry had raised his voice any louder, he may have started shouting in disbelief. Dumbledore let a silence thicken the air while he searched for the right words.

"He must have left her alone for too long. It would have worked otherwise. She needed to have a clear mind for it to work. Forgive me, Harry for not seeing this possibility…but the Remorical did more harm than good. It showed her everything she once knew; all the evil that surrounded her, and everything we had tried to keep from her. Riddle stopped the Remorical as it became too powerful and used it to push through her mind. You and I both now how vulnerable she has been." Harry took a seat across from the Professor on a stool overlooking the starry sky, trying to soak it all in.

"Professor," Harry started, "you're not making sense…none of this fits."

Dumbledore simply shook his head in shame as he thought back on what he had done.

"Harry, Miss Granger is not who you think she is. She is neither muggle born, nor impure. She is in fact a descendant of an ancient wizard family; one so strong that it runs along the same lines of Salazzar Slytherin's."

"How is that possible?" asked Harry. "I've met her parents."

"No you haven't." Said Dumbledore in a very solemn tone. "You met the muggles who took her in as a child and cared for her since. As I had earlier suspicioned, Riddle sent Death Eaters to destroy them and ordered them to take her in by secret. Things must have gone gravely wrong somehow, because I don't believe she was meant to end up back in our hands. Therefore, Riddle took matters upon himself. He has undoubtedly used the Remorical to his own advantage and told her who she really is."

Harry sat starring at Dumbledore with a stunned look in his eyes. Any doubts Harry may have had before vanished as he saw the guilt in the professor's eyes. He knew his words were true.

"Why would he go through so much trouble to get to her?" asked Harry.

"Hermione is powerful, Harry. She perhaps holds nearly the amount of power that Riddle now holds."

"So he wants her dead? Is she a threat to him?" Dumbledore looked at him straight in the eyes.

"No, Harry. He wants her by his side. It is my belief that he might attempt to train her in the ways of the dark arts."

"No," Harry argued. "She wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. She wouldn't…" but Dumbledore interrupted.

"Do you see now, Harry, how the Remorical failed? Riddle told her who she is and how strong she could be with him."

"But Hermione isn't power hungry!" Harry was on the brink of shouting again.

"But she does see herself as having been betrayed. She has always been told she was muggle born for her own protection. We knew Voldemort would be after her if he were aware of her existence, so we made it a secret from everyone. Even herself." Dumbledore explained.

Harry didn't know what to think at this point. All these years he had known that Hermione's brilliance and power would be her strength, but this?

"Professor, how could he possibly have gained her trust?" Harry said softly. Dumbledore was silent for a moment again as he considered this himself. He slowly turned to face the night sky.

"If we keep our minds clear…perhaps the answer to that question will come to us. We must keep ourselves open to all possibilities," said Dumbledore.

"Professor, could there possibly be more to this? I just don't see why she would let him take control of herself in that way."

"Then, perhaps there is someone who does." Dumbledore's words lingered in the air for barely a second before Harry sat straight up with eyes wide open as the realization suddenly struck him.

_"Malfoy! He acted as if he knew something." _Harry thought to himself. Dumbledore broke his train of thought as he spoke up and faced him again.

"I trust that you and Mr. Weasley can carry out your own investigation without further help. I have something I need to do before attending to Mr. Malfoy myself." Although Harry was not sure of Dumbledore's future intentions, he knew he had just received permission to use whatever means necessary to interrogate Malfoy.

"Do you mean that you will come help Ron and me with Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Oh no, Harry. You pay close attention to young Mr. Malfoy as best you can. But I was speaking of Draco Malfoy's father. If there is anyone who could possibly be behind Miss Granger's disappearance or possibly be an accomplice, it would him. But first, I need to send a message to an old friend who might be able to help.

Dumbledore turned to Harry as he reached the door.

"One more thing, Harry. Please try to come straight to me once you have learned anything. And if I am not here, I request that you go Professor Snape." Harry made a face as Dumbledore gave his final word.

"Promise me, Harry." Said Dumbledore in a very strong tone.

"I promise," said Harry roughly as he stared down at the floor. By the time he lifted his head to watch Dumbledore walk out, he had disappeared.


End file.
